Unexpected Connections
by Kristiana 'Tiger Lily' Ball
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy met an unexpected acquaintance at the Netherfield ball? *I am a fanfiction writer, not a professional writer. Historical accuracy is not my goal, my goal is just to give pleasure with a short story.


Unexpected Connections

Uncle and Aunt Gardiner had always expressed a joy in surprise visits. Aunt Gardiner insisted that the joy of company was undoubtable increased when the company was unexpected, though Lizzie suspected her young Aunt's true opinion more closely resembled her Uncle's, who simply enjoyed any chance to rattle his sister's "poor nerves." One such of these surprise visits found the Bennet party increased by two as they arrived at Netherfield for Mr. Bingley's long awaited ball. The hosting family remain true to the character sketches Lizzie had provided for her dear Aunt. She found Mr. Bingley to be everything that was kindness and obliging, especially toward her eldest niece. Jane could do far worse than the cheery gentleman, clearly eager to please. She shared a small smile with Lizzie as they continued into the ballroom. Yes, Madeline Gardiner was very pleased with Jane's choice, he would do her well. The Miss Bingley and Hursts had also lived up (or rather down) to the expectation Lizzie had set for them. However, life in Town married to a man in trade, no matter how wealthy, had prepared Madeline for such personalities much more than her dear niece. Madeline knew, that though she held it well, Lizzie was very self-conscious as a sad consequence of a beautiful elder sister and opinionated mother. It was clear the Bingley sisters' opinions had more effect on the young woman than she would ever admit, but Lizzie was also independent and witty, insuring any offense was quickly forgotten in her determination to enjoy herself.

The ballroom was absolutely breathtaking and the music lively. Madeline was sure she would enough her evening. Her darling husband quickly claimed her hand for the first two dances. Though she was no longer quite as young her nieces, Madeline was still a young woman compared to the other wives in attendance and her husband always made sure to make her feel like a young woman being courted. She was breathless with laughter and smiles as the set ended and her husband bowed to kiss her hand as he had done years ago after their first dance together. He excused himself to fetch her a glass of wine, and she stared after him as he went. She was so distracted by her darling husband that she was quite surprised to hear someone call her name.

"Miss Taylor? Miss Madeline Taylor of Lambton? Is it truly you?" Madeline turned to find the voice that had called out to her and could hardly contain her surprise.

"Mr. Darcy?" The man himself bowed before her and straighten to display a smile that shocked everyone around them, including Miss Elizabeth Bennet who had been approaching her Aunt before finding herself nearly frozen to the spot at the sight before her.

"Miss Taylor! I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw you dancing but when I heard that laugh I knew it must be you. I hope you are in good health?"

"I am very well!" She replied, after giving him a quick curtsy. "Though, I am no longer Miss Taylor, I have not been for nearly ten years. I am Mrs. Gardiner now."

"Of course, of course, my most sincere apologies. I do recall your father stating marriage has the reason for your disappearance from Lambton. May offer my congratulations, late as they may be on your marriage and may I so boldly assume, on your children?"

"I thank you, sir. I have four children now, though I can hardly believe it myself." They shared a laugh, before she continued. "Whatever brings you so fair from Derbyshire? I find it hard to believe that even ten years has made being away from Pemberley any more appealing to you."

"You are quite right, madam." He responded with a mirth in his eyes, which nearly convinced Lizzie that she was in a dream world rather than reality. "I am staying at Netherfield with my friend, Mr. Bingley." It was at this moment that the two friends seemed to finally notice Lizzie standing beside them, for nearly the first time in her life at a complete loss for what to say.

"Oh, Lizzie, my dear! I did not notice you there. Mr. Darcy? Have you met my niece, Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Madeline discreetly, yet firmly, gripped Lizzie's arm in attempt to pull her out of her surprised stupor.

"Yes, I have had the pleasure on many occasions during my time in Hertfordsire. You look bewitching this evening. How are you, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy asked bowing over her had with the kindest and most handsome smile Lizzie had ever seen. Madeline glanced at Lizzie waiting for her to respond, before giving her a small pinch on the arm she still held.

"Oh! I… I am very well this evening, thank Mr. Darcy," Lizzie managed to stumble out.

"I was not aware that you were relations to the Bennets," Darcy stated to Madeline, not taking his eyes off of Lizzie. His attentions were not missed by either woman.

"Yes, by marriage. My husband is Mrs. Bennet's brother," Mrs. Gardiner replied, still watching the young couple in front of her with a knowing smile. Lizzie had not mentioned a Mr. Darcy was staying with the Bingleys, there was clearly a secret she would have to unearth later tonight.

"How do you know Mr. Darcy, Aunt?" Lizzie asked, finally tearing her gaze from the man in front of her and finding her voice.

"My father owns the bakery in Lambton, and the Darcy family were regular customers thanks to their notorious sweet tooth," she said with a wink, leading to another shared laugh, again shocking Lizzie. "Mr. Darcy and I were not _so_ far apart in age to be unable to form a friendly acquaintance."

"To be sure, Miss Elizabeth, your aunt was closest person to my age in town. My father encouraged me to get to know as many people in Lambton as possible, but especially those who I would most likely interact most with as an adult. Your aunt was also so kind, it was a pleasure to call her my friend as a young boy."

Their conversation continued on in the same manner. Aunt Gardiner and Mr. Darcy shared stories from their childhoods in Lambton filled with much smiles and laughter, which left poor Lizzie beyond confused. When they discussed his time in Meryton, Elizabeth was shocked to find that the man not only knew nearly every resident and shopkeeper's name but spoken highly of them all, including her own disastrously behaved family. The difference in personalities between the Mr. Darcy standing before her and the one she had believed her to know was unsettling and caused her much distraction. Uncle Gardiner joined the conversation, determine to meet the man who had commandeered so much of his wife's attention. Again, Mr. Darcy behaved opposite to what Lizzie had expected as he continued on the conversation quite joyful with the man of trade as if speaking to an equal. Eventually, Mr. Gardiner excused himself to join Mr. Bennet in cards. Soon after, Mr. Darcy noticed something over Lizzie's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"You must excuse me ladies, it appears I must fulfill my promise to dance with Miss Bingley," Mr. Darcy, attempted to hide his displeasure at the concept to little success. Madeline and Elizabeth glanced behind themselves to notice Miss Bingley glaring quite intently at them.

"Ah, yes. You mustn't snub our hostess, sir." Madeline giggled softly, giving Darcy a knowing look. The man gave a small chuckle.

"A dangerous venture indeed, madam." Then turning to Elizabeth, he gently took her hand. "May I request the next set?" Lizzie found herself at quite a loss for words, and nearly yelped as her Aunt pinched her arm again.

"O-of course, Mr. Darcy." He gave her the most dazzling smile and squeezed her hand gently before moving across the room to fetch Miss Bingley. Elizabeth gazed after him as he walked away and Aunt Gardiner could hardly surprise the smile on her lips.

"He is not a wonderful young man, Lizzie?" Her Aunt asked, drawing her back to earth. "He always has been you know. So kind to those around him and desirous to pleasure them." Lizzie spun around to meet her Aunt's eye.

" _Mr. Darcy?_ Proud Mr. Darcy, desirous to please anyone but himself? Aunt, we cannot be thinking of the same man."

"Be kind!" Aunt Gardiner scolded, much to Elizabeth's surprise. "Have you not just spent the last hour in conversation with the man? The man who knew everyone in town, who complimented your family and yourself, who carried on conversation with myself, the daughter of a baker, and your uncle, a man in trade, without a hint on condescension?"

"Aunt," Elizabeth argued in a hushed tone. "The man I have known in his time here has hardly spoken to a single person beyond his own party. He arrived the first night and flat out refused to dance with anyone and insulted mys-… many women in attend. He stares only to find fault in what he sees. He… he… he is insufferable." At this Madeline began to laugh, attracting the attention of many around them. "What in the world is so funny to you?"

"Oh, Lizzie… you. You are so amusing to me. It is clear that it is not his pride, but rather _yours_ that is the problem here."

"Aunt!"

"Oh, hush. Am I right to assume you were the woman insulted at the first assembly?" Lizzie cast down her eyes, before nodding. She shared what she had overheard with her Aunt. "I will admit his words were harsh and he should have to explain them to you, but I assure you what you saw was not pride but shyness."

"Shyness?" Lizzie scoffed in disbelief.

"The Darcy children have always been very shy. His sister, Georgiana, painfully so. Poor girl would hide behind her father's leg every time they came to the bakery," Madeline remembered.

"But Wickham said…" Lizzie began, glancing over at Mr. Darcy scowling as he danced with Miss Bingley.

"Wickham? George Wickham? Is he also in town?" Aunt Gardiner asked, appearing distressed by the news.

"Mr. Wickham is in Colonel Foster's regiment, we have met with him often. He is very friendly and shared with us the story of how Mr. Darcy mistreated him."

"Mistreated him? Ha!" She scoffed, confusing Lizzie even more. "Well, I do not know what may have passed between the two of them in recent years, but Mr. Wickham is not to be trusted. He was very close the Darcy family growing up but became quite wild. Trifling with young girls in town and gathering debts. You and your sisters should stay clear of him, my dear." Lizzie was absolutely baffled. Her Aunt noticed Mr. Darcy approaching to claim Lizzie's hand for their set.

"Lizzie, listen to me. Mr. Darcy is a good man and clearly thinks very highly of you," She raised her hand to silence her niece's protest. "He does, and it is obvious to everyone besides yourself and surprisingly your mother, though I suppose she is distracted with Jane. Promise me to look again Lizzie. I know you pride yourself as a brilliant judge of character, and you are but in this case you must try again." Mr. Darcy arrived and held his hand out for hers. With a last glance at her Aunt, Lizzie slowly placed her hand in his giving him a small smile. His face immediately light up in the most beautiful smile Lizzie had ever seen, and she felt her heart begin to melt. Maybe her Aunt was right. The Mr. Darcy she met tonight was so different from the man she thought him to be, and her Aunt had never been wrong before. With a deep breath, she followed the mysterious man to join the other couples. Perhaps there was more to the man than meets the eye, just perhaps.


End file.
